OBJECTIVES. Discuss recent progress in the identification and characterization of genes which are involved in cell volume and extracellular volume homeostasis as well as mechano- and taste- transduction. Compare their properties with these of the well characterized ligand- and voltage- gated channels. AIMS. 1. Discuss recent progress in the identification and characterization of genes which are involved in cell volume and extracellular volume homeostasis, as well as mechano- and taste- transduction. 2. Discuss potential clinical relevance of the novel gene superfamily with special emphasis in the field of control of blood pressure and hypertension, in the field of cystic fibrosis and the field of lung maturation. 3. Compare the properties of the novel gene family with the well characterized ligand voltage-gated channel, such as the nicotinic receptor, voltage-gated potassium channel. PLANS. The Eurotel Conference Center near Lausanne, Switzerland has been reserved for the symposium. The Organizing Committee has set the initial agenda, and secured the participation of recognized leaders in the field of cation transport and mechano-sensitive transduction. The scientific program will span 3 days, from October 12 to October 15, 1994. Thirty-five speakers have so far been invited, 15 from the U.S., 2 from Canada, 1 from Israel, 11 from Europe, and 6 from Switzerland. The invited lectures will be 20-30 minutes, including discussion time. Special efforts will be made to include young investigators, women and minority representatives. LOGISTICS. All local arrangements have been undertaken by the local committee members under the direction of Professor Bernard C. Rossier, Director of the Institute of Pharmacology at the University of Lausanne. Geneva and Zurich provide international gateways, and are well served by U.S. carriers. Train connections to Lausanne are excellent, and Villar sur Ollon is easily reached by motorcoach. All local transportation arrangements will be coordinated for the participants. FORMAT AND AGENDA. The symposium (3 work days) will take place in Villars- sur-Ollon from October 12 to October 15, 1994. Each day of the symposium will be devoted to a specific theme: Amiloride-sensitive Sodium Channels, Genes Involved in Mechano-transduction, and Cation Channels: Comparative Physiology and Biochemistry. In addition to the formal presentations in morning and afternoon sessions, there will be poster sessions on each of the first two days, accommodating approximately 40 posters in each session. The maximum number of participants will be limited to 120.